


Last Dance - Klance Edition

by Goblin_Bean_Kie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Romance, Heavy Angst, I Made Myself Cry, I Made Others Cry, I'm Sorry, M/M, Romance, Sweet Sweet Deception], This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tragic Romance, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 04:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21173441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goblin_Bean_Kie/pseuds/Goblin_Bean_Kie
Summary: "Don't forget who's taking you home, or in whose arms you're gonna be.So Darlin', save the last dance for me.Oh baby, won't you save the last dance for me.Oh baby, won't you promise that you'll save that last dance for me.Save the last dance, the very last dance for me."





	Last Dance - Klance Edition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RipFandomTrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RipFandomTrash/gifts).

> I'm sorry. I hope you enjoy. This made my friends cry, this made me cry. My friend requested Klance, and I don't know what happened. Everything was going fine, then they all just started dying.

Lance grinned, eyes twinkling as he caught the Red Paladin, twisting till his bloody wingless body was on the bottom and the beautiful injured wings of Keith were in the air. 

"L-Lance?" Keith inquired, seeming in a daze. As they neared the ground however, Keith fought with the stubborn Blue Paladin. "Lance! You'll die! I can take it!" He fought to change, but all he managed was to get Lance to hold him still. The ground approaching too fast as tears fell from their eyes.

"Listen Mullet," Lance began, "We are gonna hit the ground soon, but when we do, you are going to go flying in the air. You need to fly. No matter what."

No! Everything screamed inside Keith, even near his deathbed he still used that stupid nickname. This is not how they were supposed to go out. Not like this! Not one without the other! But as he looked into the deep sea colored eyes of Lance, he knew it was pointless to argue. So instead he nodded, clinging tighter to Lance and hearing his heart beat.

"I'll tell your family," Keith said as Lance smiled up into the air, screams from the others who couldn't fly fast enough to catch them before they hit were far above. "You're a hero, my hero."

Lance grinned, "Thank you." He spoke kindly, features relaxing. "It was an honor, mullet." Keith cried hard as the ground approached, preparing himself for lift off as Lance closed his blue eyes. "Maybe in another life, we can fulfill our promises. Us against the world."

Then with a crack, Lance grunted throwing, with every ounce of strength he possessed, Keith up as he hit the ground between the two rocks of the strange planet they were on when they fought Lotor. Keith cried out as he put movement on his wing, but whether in physical pain or emotional pain, no one would know. Later on, Shiro would fly up and out. A broken, battled worn body in his strong arms and tears streaming down the fearless leader's face. It was too late... they were too late...

Lance couldn't be saved, not really. The only way for them to still have Lance was to get him back to the Castle and to insert his memories and the rest of his life force into the ship itself, the place where Alfor use to reside. As Shiro continued flying, strong powerful wings taking him to the Castle. A limp, almost dead form in his arms. They needed to move quick, but no matter how fast they moved, they couldn't save him. Their Blue Paladin... Their friend...

Everyone who caught sight of what was in Shiro's arms had tears streaming like waterfalls. Silent and loud tears filled the halls as they all followed Shiro to Coran, to Allura. The princess had a hand tightly to her mouth to keep sounds from coming out, the mice on her shoulders crying themselves. 

Coran's cries were silent as he inserted his favorite Paladin -the one who was like a son, into the ship. He never thought he could feel this great loss once again. He felt like he was reliving the pain of Altea and his family all over again, tears were streaming and all he could think is when he first met the young man, and still, Lance didn't hesitate to save the ginger's life. 

Pidge lost another brother, another person. This time, she couldn't save him. She cried into Hunk's side. Memories of when he would help her brain tinker on a project while she let him play with her hair and brush and braid it. When he took the time to make sure she was okay after intense missions, when he would always watch her back no matter training or actual battle.

Hunk lost his best friend, the one who helped his anxiety and panic attacks happen less and less. The one who was there for the gentle giant and vice versa when it came down to everything in there lives whether good or bad. The one who encouraged him to do his best because all that matters is happiness and that you tried. 

Shiro kept himself strong as he could, but later, when he would be alone, he will silently break into sobs, he failed. He failed to return the young Cuban boy with a large family home, to keep him safe like he promised. Shiro never felt more like a broken man than when he had to carry the young man from that pit. He needed to be strong for his team, but right now, he felt like he lost the only thing that made this damned war seem like it would get better.

Allura and the mice were sobbing loudly together in the Blue Lion's hangar. The lions were mourning, Blue stricken with grief wasn't doing almost anything and Allura was distraught with guilt and sadness. Blue lost another Paladin to the Galra and Allura was loosing a dear friend who helped her with everything, helped her cope and smile more and remember it's okay to smile despite all the pain and horrors of the universe.

Keith... Keith was the worse out of all them. He felt like he lost more than anything, and it's probably true. First his parents, then Shiro, then he got Shiro and a family, and now? Now he lost the one thing that kept him smiling through all the pain they endured. Lance. His Lance... his heart... he would probably be training, but he can't because of his damaged wing. He had just left Lance's room when they carried him to insert him in the ship, his eyes red and puffy, cheeks pink, and body shook with tears. 

After what felt like hours, but was only minutes, Coran said Lance was with them once again. His memories were in the ship, the little life force he had, was in the ship. Still without his wings that the bastard prince stole from him...

Team Voltron met the blue digital Lance and cried at his feet. It was too real, but so not at the same time....


End file.
